Stand Up
| titel = Stand Up | interpret = Lead | cover = 200px | single_name = Stand Up | datum = 5. Feburar 2008 | tracks = STAND UP *Load *Sleepin'Flower *Stand Up (Instrumental) | dauer = 15:17 Minuten | bild = 200px | tv_dauer = 01:30 Minuten | episoden = Epsiode 64 - Episode 73 }} Stand Up ist das 6 Ending von Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, dass von der Band Lead gesungen wird. Romanji thumb|left|Normales Cover Get it on mada agaru tenshon kizuna in da sendou Tsuki susumu no ha We'll Rock it mada Dont stop it Wake up ! Nari hibiku 10 count tobi tatsu yo tenka Himeta chikara We'll Rock it mada Dont stop it Jam on de mada Don't stop it Ja iki masuka DJ play the song ! Mendou na koto keritoba shite rock on !! Zokkou suru michi nakaba suru souzou Doudou to mune hatte ikitai hontou no tokoro omoi toori ni wa ikanai... Kokoro dake ga itsumo sakibashiru otoko sora wo miwataseba kimagure na are Toki ni tsumetaku yousha naku utsu ame daremo ga omoi moshinai shizumu kage Marumaru ichinen 365 (sanbyaku rokujuu go) nichi tayasazu kick it ! Chikara duyoi ishi Karanaru hibi ga tsukuru ooki na michi sokode umare rusaranaru imi Get it on mada agaru tenshon kizuna in da sendou Tsuki susumu no ha We'll Rock it mada Dont stop it Wake up ! Nari hibiku ten count tobi tatsu yo tenka Himeta chikara We'll Rock it mada Dont stop it Jam on de mada Don't stop it Full Version Romanji Get it on mada agaru tenshon kizuna in Da sendou tsuki susumu no ha We’ll Rock it mada Dont stop it Wake up ! nari hibiku 10 kaunto(count) tobi tatsu yo tenka himeta chikara We’ll Rock it mada Dont stop it Get down Jam on de mada Don't stop it Hello ~ saikin choushi dou ? Hey yo !! mechamecha zekkouchou ! nara sassoku dengen ON nishite music please ! Come on !! ja ~ iki masuka DJ play the song ! mendou nakoto keritoba shite rock on !! zokkou suru michi nakaba suru souzou doudou to mune hatte iki tai hontou no tokoro omoi toori niha ika nai ... kokoro dakegaitsumo sakibashiru otoko sora wo miwatase ba kimagure na hare toki ni tsumetaku yousha naku utsu ame daremo ga omoi moshinai shizumu kage marumaru ichinen sanbyaku rokujuu go nichi taya sazu kick it ! chikaraduyoi ishi karanaru hibi ga tsukuru ooki na michi sokode umare rusaranaru imi Get it on mada agaru tenshon kizuna in Da sendou tsuki susumu no ha We’ll Rock it mada Dont stop it Wake up ! nari hibiku 10 kaunto(count) tobi tatsu yo tenka himeta chikara We’ll Rock it mada Dont stop it Get down Jam on de mada Don't stop it yowaki na kimochi ni naruto kashikomaru yokei umaku ikanakute tachi tomaru kizutsu kuno ga kowae kara wo yaburu noga kowae demo sonnan minna onaji yan issho yan nigedashi takunaru no ha touzen ima no ichi kara fumi dasu yuuki ippo demo nippon demo pe^su ha jiyuu ni seikou shinakutemo e eyo A Yo ! teikou suru shisei de seichou Take off 0 kachi karaizureha 1000 kachi renshou dendou iri no tabi he Let's GO！ Get it on mada agaru tenshon kizuna in Da sendou tsuki susumu no ha We’ll Rock it mada Dont stop it Wake up ! nari hibiku 10 kaunto(count) tobi tatsu yo tenka himeta chikara We’ll Rock it mada Dont stop it Get down Jam on de mada Don't stop it itsudatte mukai kaze no naka de mou doushiyou mo naikurai cry na hibi de maruku natta tte shouga naishi matte tatte nan nimo koya sen zenzen OK jaa mairo u year 1.2.3.4 choushi Dooo ~!? A YO ! sonna kanji detsuitekina minna ore kyuushuu danji Get it on mada agaru tenshon kizuna in Da sendou tsuki susumu no ha We’ll Rock it mada Dont stop it Wake up ! nari hibiku 10 kaunto(count) tobi tatsu yo tenka himeta chikara We’ll Rock it mada Dont stop it Get down Jam on de mada Don't stop it nani ga yoi toka dame toka aruto kanaitoka ja ~ nanto naku hanashinishite iki tai About around. U turn of this way ( modora n jikan ) dakara Yes ! Just do it ! yatteru dakeja nanimo imi naikara yarete hajimete soko dekakkoiinonara suki na koto hodoyari tousu koto de shidai nidekai jibun ni deau kokode en:Stand Up Kategorie:Ending Kategorie:Ending Kategorie:Varia Arc Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:OST Kategorie:Stand Up